1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of telephony communication and pertains particularly to methods and apparatus for implementing service control point (SCP) functionality at communication endpoints.
2. Discussion of the State of the Art
In the field of telephony communications, businesses routinely employ multiple contact channels to facilitate consumer contact and direction toward the transaction process. A business may provide 1-800 numbers as well as one or more local telephone numbers for consumers to initiate voice contact with transaction services or technical service departments. Some businesses also provide access to transaction-based and technical services through Web-based services that require the consumer to navigate using a network-capable appliance.
One problem with static voice contact services is that cost for maintaining a connected voice channel may differ for consumers using mobile communications devices depending upon the location from which the communication attempt is initiated. In many instances, consumers do not have knowledge of all of the different voice contact numbers that may be provided for specific service regions. Moreover, consumers often overuse published 1-800 numbers when they could call a local number. Businesses must pay to maintain the 1-800 numbers and unnecessary use of those numbers by consumers can add up to higher business costs for communications. Providing Web-based transaction and technical service channels including VoIP channels and automated processes require more task processing for consumers relative to Website navigation and process initiation and qualification.
Therefore, what is clearly needed is a system and method for reducing cost of consumer access to business services in real time while reducing or eliminating navigation task problems associated with Web-based services as an alternative to initiating voice contact.